Dare
by Tread Softly
Summary: I might turn on you. ... As if you'd dare. Kei x Sho oneshot. Basically just a scene in the film I wanted to extend.


**Title**: Dare

**Author**: Tread Softly

**Rated**: M (for sexuality)

**Notes**: Moon Child, Kei and Sho slash. Oneshot. A moment in the film I wanted to extend shamelessly for my own pleasure. But hey, maybe you'll enjoy it too. Also, normally I would never backtrack and re-write moments of a film, but I felt I needed to play this scene out fully to get to where I was going with it.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine except the arrangement of words.

**Archiving**: Usually anywhere, just ask first.

-

"That same dream?" Sho questions, his eyes beginning to fill with the innocent concern Kei knows so well. It eats into his heart like acid every time.

"I'm fine," Kei insists, knowing that the statement will do little to reassure his companion. "You should get out more," he continues a few tension-filled moments later. He almost immediately regrets the suggestion. He knows exactly where it will get him, and that's right back into an endlessly circular argument the two share periodically.

It usually closes with Sho attempting to hide the moisture that clouds his eyes in his youthful frustration, with Sho walking out on him to aimlessly visit his siblings, and with Kei feeling absolutely helpless in the process. He ponders if it is so wrong to want more for Sho than the darkened room and lethargic hiding that composes his life when the sun is mid-sky and the streets are thriving.

Despite all this, part of Kei yearns to admit that he selfishly enjoys the younger one's company. He feeds off the spirit and color you can see in Sho's every move during those rare moments when his guard is down and the child within him doesn't realize he's being studied. He feeds off the vitality of Sho's liveliness like he drains the livelihood from others. And that is what concerns him.

But Kei does study Sho, much like he is doing now as he observes the almost immediate change in the boy's demeanor at his biting suggestion.

"It's fine," Sho says, his usually warm and carefree tone laced with an all too familiar irritance. A burden Kei has caused before, is causing now, and will without doubt, cause again in the future.

"I don't want a tan," Sho adds. However, his voice lacks the dripping sarcasm that such an admittance normally requires.

Kei sighs knowingly, his brow creasing with stress as he turns to slide his feet into the pair of oversized black boots waiting at his bedside. He feels like he is rehearsing the lines to a play. "Let's spend time apart," he says, almost mechanically, as he rises to cross the room.

Even though his back is turned, he knows Sho is staring after him, eyes wide and mouth ajar as he removes his still unlit cigarette from his gaping lips. "What do you mean?"

Kei almost cringes at the sound of the question as it gravitates from Sho's no-doubt pouting expression. He fights not to squeeze the fragile glass of the drink he has just poured with too much strength.

"Don't adjust your life to mine. Enjoy yourself while you can," Kei mutters. He takes a sip, but it tastes lukewarm and bitter as it races down his throat. "...before you get old. Remember, I won't age." That last bit sounds foolish as it slips out haphazardly. It is a truth they both know well, and one that Sho tries not to think about.

Kei barely has time to register the sudden outburst, as the words have begun streaming into the dull air so quickly.

"Not this again!" Sho practically shouts, "Mallepa is full of immigrants, different races, all coming and going, minding their own business. And that's how we get along!"

Kei recycles the information, knowing the rationalization well. He finds himself leaning against the wall parallel to where Sho is hunched over in a classic brood. Seeing Sho like that always makes him want to say something brutally honest, something raw and real. Something to snap the somewhat naive youth back to reality. "I've fed on many evil men. I'm becoming like them," Kei admits softly, examining his glass as if it holds all the secrets to existence. "I might turn on you," he insists, dropping the hand that holds the glass to his side.

Sho looks to him now, his bright blue eyes gleaming and as wide as saucers. He appears absolutely appalled by such a concept. "As if you'd dare," he says with the utmost confidence. To Kei, it sounds more like an attempt at convincing himself of their trust, the security of their relationship.

"Jerk," Sho adds incredulously, and Kei can't help but smirk good-naturedly at the juvenile annotation. His smirk drops quickly, however, and it is at that exact moment that an idea too tempting to resist begins to weave into Kei's mind.

"Do you?" he asks, turning to look Sho directly in the eyes.

"Do I what?" Sho inquires, putting his forgotten cigarette out beside him and becoming increasingly confused and apprehensive as to where this conversation is going. Such altercations between the two usually didn't extend much further than his own childish insults.

"Dare me," Kei answers, his voice slightly husky from the uncharacteristic mischief brewing within him. An eyebrow is raised artfully as he approaches Sho, his quietly padding form suggesting the grace of a feline.

The younger man remains silent, seemingly stricken by the prospect of Kei's intentions for him.

The vampire stands before him now and raises a hand to the side of Sho's face. He runs his fingers gently down the smooth, sloping expanse of Sho's cheek and watches in satisfaction as those cerulean pools slide shut and he expels an uneven shudder of breath.

"Do you trust me Sho?" Kei murmurs, letting his hand linger beneath Sho's chin.

"Yes," Sho admits breathlessly, his eyes still closed.

Kei is smiling as he feels one of Sho's arms winding around his waist and pulling him impossibly closer.

At least, that is how it feels at first; as if they can go no further while at the same time there is a desperation to fill the endless space between them. Wishing to be closer still, Kei finds himself draping one leg over Sho's lap and straddling the taller man. Both gasp at the sudden contact and resulting sensation.

The proximity is utterly intoxicating for Kei and Sho, both having kept a general emotional distance for so many years. The behavior is thrilling and enlightening, but at the same time carries a sense of taboo and foreboding.

Kei notices that Sho's head is still thrown back in the ecstasy of their placement, his lids still shut, and the creamy flesh of his elegant neck perfectly exposed. He takes the luxurious opportunity with haste and stride.

When Sho feels Kei's warm lips upon his throat and the sharp canines scrape across his skin, his body tenses with an immediate panic. Kei feels the change in his composure, and chuckles lightly, drawing away for a moment to reassure his companion by placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. He is quick to calm the younger man into submission by rocking his hips forward, delighting in both the strain of fabric and the near-purr that falls like loose velvet from Sho's mouth.

When he is satisfied that Sho is complacent and without fear, he leans forward and presses a silky kiss to Sho's parted lips, lingering there for a moment before continuing his desired task. "I'll never turn on you," Kei promises.

He soon notes that Sho's breathing has become labored, his chest rises and falls with the exertion and he is swallowing in anticipation as Kei begins to paint a trail down his neck, his tongue a calligrapher's tool and Sho's neck a canvas for his flawless sweeping strokes.

Sho bites down on his lower lip as he grasps Kei's slender hips, holding onto the smaller man as if he could be whisked away by the wind at any second, as if the ebony-ink wings on the supple flesh of Kei's back could sprout ivory feathers and carry him off and far from this borrowed piece of precious time.

But Kei doesn't fly, and Kei doesn't leave.

Instead, Sho is torn from his body of thoughts by the startling wet heat of Kei's tongue dipping into the shallow groove in the center of his collarbone. He nearly drops his head, now heavy with lust, as he leans into the intimate touch.

Sensing Sho's apparently fading strength, Kei pauses his ministrations to place one hand behind Sho's head and the other beneath his chin, lifting the blue-eyed boy's face to meet his gaze.

An unspoken agreement passes between the two men, and Sho nods languidly for Kei to continue. Reaching one hand down between them, the smaller man busies himself with undoing buckles and zippers while Sho begins toying with the buttons on Kei's loose white chemise. Noting Sho's discontent with the task at hand, Kei takes the time to pull the shirt over his head and toss it somewhere behind him before he resumes his own duty.

He moans deeply as he feels Sho's short ragged nails raking down the soft pale skin of his chest, the action nearly rendering him incoherent as he yanks down his own slacks. He looks to Sho once more for any sign of apprehension, but finds only a dreamlike resignation painted across his relaxed features.

"I trust you," he whispers.

Those words being all that Kei needs, he slowly rises up from Sho's lap and positions himself above the blissfully inevitable. Sho's eyes are drinking in his every movement like nectar from the vine, and when Kei finally lets himself fall, it's like a tidal wave for them both, an overwhelming flood of texture and light.

Kei calls out Sho's name in a strangled whimper just as he finds his threshold and stays perfectly still, adjusting to the feel and accommodation of his companion. Sho is panting now and has wound his arms around Kei's neck, pulling him in and resting his forehead against the vampire's own. His lips dart out and find Kei's in a sloppy but passionate kiss, and he makes an effort to nip playfully at Kei's full lower lip in an attempt of encouragement.

Kei takes the hint and returns the kiss fervently just as he suddenly bucks his hips up and forward causing Sho to release a string of obscenities associated only with an intimacy such as this. Kei smiles against the younger man's cheek and begins to move slowly but rhythmically upon his lover, taking in every new sound Sho makes and locking it away in his memory.

Kei can feel Sho's nails digging into the crooks of his shoulder blades, they scrape, release, and then tighten once more with every vertical thrust Kei makes. He can feel the tickle of Sho's breath as it passes over his ear, causing him to shudder against the other man as his flesh tingles with the feather-light touch. The unmistakable scent of sex envelopes the dim room, and he knows they are both close even though they've just begun.

It feels as though mere moments have passed and hours all at once when they both come crashing down together, Kei against Sho's still clothed chest, and Sho within the lithe vampire's shivering, aching form. Entirely exhausted, Kei lets himself fall forward onto his companion, his face resting against Sho's neck as he lets his eyes fall shut with the tempting lull of sleep.

He can hear Sho's heart beating rapidly and listens minute after minute as the younger boy's breathing finally slows and he is able to form words once more.

"I thought you wanted us to spend time apart," Sho reminds him breathlessly as he runs a hand up the sweat-slicked flesh of Kei's slumping back. "I think this is about as close as we can possibly get," he adds and Kei can practically imagine the whimsical expression on his face.

"Call me selfish," Kei whispers into Sho's shoulder.

"I wouldn't dare," Sho replies, as he glances over to the window where a rebellious ray of afternoon sunlight is seeping from beneath the heavy curtain.

-

END


End file.
